


Beginnings

by Susanoosama01



Series: My Midam Fics [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoosama01/pseuds/Susanoosama01
Summary: Michael takes Adam to Heaven. A familiar face awaits.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: My Midam Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725154
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	Beginnings

He didn’t know what he expected really. 

How were the angels, mighty warriors of Heaven, supposed to react to Michael himself, the Prince Of Heaven, the closest they got to meet to God, bringing a tiny, scrawny human who isn’t even all that special among them and claiming to have mated with him?

What did Michael expect?

Well, it sure as hell wasn’t  _ this _ , Adam understands easily reading the currently murderous look on the archangel’s face beside himself.

“-that’s why this situation is unacceptable sir.” A newly brought-back-to-life Anna finishes talking and Adam can see the barely concealed anger on his angel’s face intensifying even more if that’s physically possible. Even he flinches a little when Anna reaches a hand out towards him and Michael takes a step forward to the lesser angel shaking the whole room in a slight earthquake. “How dare you question me, Anna?  _ Who do you think you are? _ ” 

Adam has to give the woman credit for boldly raising her head and still facing Michael after that when the other angels behind her cower and look around for somewhere to hide, when even Adam himself wants to run away from the thick atmosphere of the throne room. “Well sir, I am Anna, a seraph of the 265th generation and the commander of one of the 78 legions that fought against the very last leviathans by your side. I know myself, my place in the Heavenly Host and my duty to them while you, yourself have clearly forgotten many of those in Hell. You are our Prince, our Viceroy. You killed many of the Grigory yourself, you destroyed the abominations called Nephilim and the souls who have willingly carried that filth. Now you say you are fornicating with a human yourself. What if  _ it _ -” Anna turns her disgusted gaze to Adam then meets Michael’s eyes before finishing. “-was fertile? Would you bring along an abomination of yours here like a  _ hypocrite _ ?” 

Adam briefly sees Zachariah and Uriel looking at each other, terrified. They were the ones to support her the most but both didn’t expect her to go so far to outright insult Michael and Adam who would be above her as an archangel's mate were he an angel. The other angels around them fidget either watching everything with wide eyes or keeping their heads down to try to make themselves as small as possible. They  _ fear _ the archangel. For a fleeting moment, Adam feels weight settling in his chest. This isn’t right. He is in Heaven. These are angels. This is Michael. His Michael. Not-  _ This is all wrong. _

All at once, a sword covered in blue flames appears in Michael’s hand and the archangel catches Anna by her hair forcing her to kneel. “There are easier ways to die Anna. You could’ve just asked if you wanted me to torch you alive again.” Michael raises the sword. Adam’s eyes widen. He sees some lesser angels facing away from the scene with their eyes screwed shut. Images flash in his mind.  _ Flames. Ghouls. The pit. Falling. Flames. Hell. Fighting. Swords. Flames. Wings. Flames. Burning alive. Flames. Lucifer and Michael. Swords. Sam and Dean. Flames. Fl-  _ He distantly hears someone screaming. It takes a second to recognize his own voice. “No!  _ Michael _ -”

Before his brain has time to register the movement, Adam finds himself standing in front of Michael with his angel’s wrist caught in both his hands and Anna looking back and forth between Adam and the dropped sword from where she fell next to their feet with a trembling hand on her scalp and tears over her cheeks. Forgetting momentarily about the seraph Michael looks first at his sword burning blue on the white tiles then at his human.  _ Why? _ He asks in their mental connection and Adam swallows a nonexistent knot in his throat before trying to speak. “I- Michael this is-” Michael lowers his arm along with Adam’s and lets the teen take a deep breath. “-Michael.  _ Please. _ ” The human glances back at all the other angels looking at them with shock and fright. He obviously can’t say more than the single word right now. But that much is more than enough for Michael to act immediately. 

He puts a consoling hand on Adam’s shoulder then pointedly looks at two other seraphs before nodding his head towards Anna, still on the floor. “Take her to the dungeons. Everyone else, out.” The two young men bolt forward immediately helping Anna up on her feet before leading her outside with hands around her arms. The seraph dares to look back over her shoulder only once as the other angels evacuate the place, almost climbing over each other trying to run away. 

When it is only the two of them left, Michael pulls Adam close in a hug as they descend to sit on the throne together. Adam buries his face in Michael’s neck and lets the angel squeeze him almost too tightly. “I am sorry Adam. Forgive me. I am so sorry.” The archangel whispers repeatedly until the teen relaxes in his hold. Adam doesn’t need to talk, to tell Michael about what happened. He saw it all. He felt the fear radiating from his human. And it almost made him want to beat himself. 

It is a little less than fifteen minutes later when Adam finally separates himself and takes hold of Michael’s chin with one hand, eyes deadly serious. “I don’t want you to kill any angels. No matter what they say or do you can’t kill them.” Michael doesn’t understand that. Why wouldn’t Adam want to see the rebels or the ones treating him wrong being executed? He accepts that the scene with Anna was more brutal than necessary but he still thinks she got what came at her for talking about Adam as if he was an object and looking down on their relationship. He only regrets Adam having to witness that moment. But there are still many who need to go, Anna is merely one. Besides, there are trials and deathsmen to do the job properly and quietly. Surely Adam can’t object to that. They need to-

“No Michael. Execution is completely out of the question here. For one, there are too few angels already. And it is completely normal for them to react to me like that. For who knows how long they have worked for the Apocalypse. I am a mud monkey to them. You are like their father. They don’t know me yet. They don’t know us together. And did you even see how those angels looked at you? They were afraid Michael. They were afraid of you. This is exactly the problem here. You angels are a big family. You should have loved each other, you should have been close. This whole rank and class nonsense tore you apart. You have to earn your family’s love and respect. You can’t force them into submission. You can’t-”

Michael cuts Adam’s tirade with a frown on his face. “Adam, I don’t see how Heaven can be managed without ranks and classes. Sure they don’t know anything about us but what will we do? Am I supposed to just let lowly malakhim talk as they want? Am I supposed to let them think they can do as they please and not get punished? I know the numbers are rather low too but-”

“Michael you are missing the point. It is not about trying to maintain your authority. They are not  _ lowly malakhim. _ They are your kin! You are their elder, their guide, their protector. They shouldn’t be afraid of attracting your rage. They should put their trust in you, know that you will always keep them safe, know that you will always be there for them. They shouldn’t have to keep silent. They should talk, ask, learn. They should feel happy in their home. They should know that you will love them even when they do wrong and you will teach them better. I know this is hard on you too but right now, you are the strongest of them. You know what they don’t. You have seen much. So you have to help them. Family is about that. Yet yours was afraid of you-”

Michael opens his mouth, tries to interrupt again yet all words leave him at Adam’s next sentence. “ _ I was afraid of you. _ -” Adam stops for a second seemingly considering his next words. “Michael I know you, I trust you, I love you. But I was afraid. You are my angel. You are full of love. You are kind, gentle, great. You are the one I trust more than myself. This isn’t- Michael. That was exactly what God made you do all this time. He tried to turn you into a weapon, a mindless machine, a monster. He created this system here and look where it got you. You obeyed his orders. You acted as he wanted. You acted like him. Those angels saw him in you. That’s why they were so scared. Do you- do you want to be like  _ him _ ?” 

Michael wants to talk, to tell his human to stop talking. He can’t. Adam wouldn’t listen to him anyway. He never has. Not when he gave up his body, not in Hell, not after they crawled out. He never let Michael take control of his mind. 

“Let all the others be lowly malakhim and some seraphim. But you still have your three brothers Michael. You couldn’t force Lucifer to submit. You couldn’t keep him from questioning God’s ways and trying to understand. Even banishing him and branding him as the Devil didn’t work. You raised him yourself. This way God imposed on you only worked to take your brother away from you. And Lucifer, you said he was a young angel. We went there too Michael. We saw that dark place. How did he stay there, all alone? How much did your brother suffer?”

Adam looks right into his eyes. He wants Michael to never forget this moment or this conversation. “Then there’s Raphael. I saw how he acted around you. Like a soldier, an employee. Your brother was afraid of you Michael. How much did he go through all alone? How did he become silent and detached? Have you never asked yourself? What about Gabriel? He ran away. He couldn’t bear to be in his own home. He had problems so big that he thought letting you think he died somewhere alone was the solution. He couldn’t come to you, his brother. He was afraid too. Can’t you see?”

Michael does. He sees it all now. Adam is right. Once again, his human has a perception and understanding beyond his years, beyond Michael’s even. He has never thought like that. He knew he was the strongest archangel, he was the one destined to rule and protect Heaven. That much, God had taught him. Yet Michael never learned how to do that. Now, it isn’t surprising at all that he looks back and finds many, many mistakes in his deeds.

“Michael things need to change around here. You see that right? This is your home, these are your brothers and sisters. You have already lost enough siblings as it is. They too have lost too much. You were away. You, their brother, their father, their protector were gone. There was a war here, they all fell, they were thrown out of their home to a cold, scary world they didn’t know a thing about. God didn’t come for them, just like he didn't lift a finger for you. Everything they knew, everything they believed in was torn away from them. Now they are way too few and too weak. They don’t know what to trust anymore. It is normal that they don’t feel like themselves anymore, they must be scared and I don’t think either of us can grasp how much. I mean you still have your grace and everything. You protected me from the Cage so I didn’t get harmed as much as them too. Please try to understand Michael. For me, for them, for you. Please.”

The human talks in whispers as if trying to soothe a child who just had a nightmare with some fairytale. But then again, Michael does feel like he had a long, horrible dream. Everything with Lucifer and the Cage, everything afterwards and even before that, every single thing ever since his little brother vanished from their home- Michael closes his eyes and buries his nose in Adam’s hair. This one bright soul somehow became the one and only piece of comfort he has.  _ He has become everything.  _ He doesn’t even know when Adam stopped being a mere tool to finish his duty and became the small, sweet voice in his head who always talked to him, distracted him from all the torture both physical in Hell and mental among his thoughts. He can’t quite tell when he started to talk back when he realized that he would do anything to keep this one human safe and happy. He doesn’t remember when they became something akin to friends. He does know, however, the exact moment when he let himself close his eyes to think and found Adam Milligan has somehow come to own his heart, his mind, his everything. 

It was an ordinary day in Hell, as ordinary as it was in that dark hole anyway. Sam Winchester had long escaped. Lucifer was somewhere in a corner by himself. Michael and Adam were sitting side by side, the human was recounting a few memories of his childhood. It had been nearly eight hundred years in the Cage yet to him it was only close to six or seven years. Michael had deemed it necessary to make a few adjustments in the human’s perception of time to keep his mind from breaking apart. 

They often chatted and played a few board games that Adam asked Michael to conjure up from his memories to pass time. Of course, the two archangels fought each other for long periods too. Once Lucifer came to their side initiating another duel Michael would wrap Adam’s soul in his grace and recreate a few scenes from his memories to keep him out of the younger archangel’s reach. Lucifer would almost always laugh and taunt Michael for trying to keep an ant from getting crushed under their feet. He would try to take Adam away on purpose or strike at the exact spot where Michael hid the human. Adam made it out of each and every fight. Even though Michael couldn’t manage to completely isolate him from Hell or Lucifer, Adam survived. He turned out to be stronger than Michael initially thought in the end. 

On that fateful day, it was just that that made Michael face the warm, weirdly pleasant feeling in his heart that hadn’t felt in eons. Lucifer attacked them suddenly, without letting Michael enough time to even get on his feet let alone do anything else. He was toppled over in the blink of an eye, receiving blow after blow. He didn’t know what came over him then, why he couldn’t move or do anything, why his mind screamed in panic for the soul he promised to protect but his limbs were useless. He tried to get Lucifer off himself to no avail. Maybe he was too tired. Maybe he was finally collapsing. Maybe it was time to let th-

Suddenly, Lucifer stopped. Michael watched as first shock then something that disturbingly resembled amusement spreaded over his brother’s face before the younger archangel slowly turned his head back. Michael too tried to lift his head a little and looked. What he saw, wasn’t even the last on the list of the things he expected or imagined to see. There, a few feet away from them, Adam stood with a small, sharp piece of stone in his hand. Immediately, Michael noticed another one, larger and heavier, on the ground close to them just next to one of Lucifer’s charred wings. 

With a low chuckle, Lucifer stood up and faced the human. Adam took a step back but didn’t try to run away. Instead, he clutched the stone tighter and brought it closer to his chest as if preparing to throw that too. Lucifer just laughed as he spread his wings and held out a hand. That was it. One simple movement of his wrist, one snap of his fingers, one mere gesture would find the human’s soul smashed into pieces and among the flames below. Lucifer was acting slow on purpose, giving Adam time to try to do something to save himself, hoping to play with the prey before the kill much like a wild beast. Adam didn’t move. Lucifer lowered his hand finding the thought of physically tearing the human apart with his bare hands more amusing probably. So he walked closer with a wicked grin on his face and took hold of Adam by his neck intending to crush some of his bones as he choked him.

He never got to. 

Before Michael’s eyes, Lucifer suddenly screamed. Michael too felt sharp pain stabbing him, reminding him of the time he burned alive with holy oil from Castiel’s molotov. Lucifer disappeared. 

When it was over, when Michael opened his eyes asking himself when he closed them as he sat up, he saw Adam crouched next to him watching him with worry. For a second they held each other’s gaze. Then Michael noticed with horror the blood-covered stone still in Adam’s hand and the open wound suspiciously shaped like an angel banishing sigil carved into his flesh just below his collarbone. Adam smiled at him with tears in his eyes and asked if he was okay. And that was it. The moment Michael knew that he would do anything for this human who stood against the literal Devil to protect him and was even willing to hurt himself to save him. That was the moment his long confusion on his father’s order to love the creatures called humans more than they loved him ended. 

Michael sighs as he mulls over Adam’s words. He wonders how this fragile creature bears this much strength and wisdom in his small being in the whole universe.

“Michael, I know you love Heaven. I know you will do your best to save here. I promise I will always be here through it all, okay? I will be with you. I love you.” Adam leans into a soft kiss and smiles against his lips probably sensing his thoughts. This is what he loves the most about being mates. They don’t need words. Among the two of them, they never did but  _ this _ , the bond they share as mates, is intimate and intense while feeling utterly natural. As if they are two pieces of the same being, as if they were meant to be together and this close since the beginning, as if they were destined. 

“Maybe we are. Didn’t you say you always felt off with Dean and all the other vessels felt weird enough to limit your movements and power? Maybe I was always the one.” Michael smiles down at his mate, caressing his cheek with his fingers. “Maybe you are right. Maybe God wanted to punish me by making Dean my vessel just to make me suffer constantly getting rejected or not managing to achieve my true potential with him or others for something I don’t even remember doing. Maybe you and I were created for each other.” Adam tilts his head a little to the side to place a few kisses on the fingers on his face. “Even if it wasn’t so, I know we belong together.” 

For some time, it is peacefully quiet as they hold each other and enjoy the moment. “On Earth, I asked you to be my guide. I fully planned to be your guide in exchange in Heaven but looks like you will always be the one to light the way.-” The thought doesn’t bother Michael at all. A mere decade ago, he would have smote a human for trying to tell him what to do let alone allowing them to tell him he’s in the wrong and even going as far as to ask for their help himself. Yet this is Adam, his human, his mate, his life, his light. Adam makes him feel, gives him joy. With Adam, he is never alone and he is completely safe. “-What do we do now?” He asks and his human stands before extending a hand to him. 

“Well, we have a chance for a new beginning. Let’s start with Anna.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece from my folder. I never liked Anna that much but I think, she is something of a regret in Michael, an issue that needs to be addressed. Especially for a new beginning to be possible. Hope it wasn't too boring.


End file.
